The Demon And The Salamander
by kawaiidragon0120
Summary: Natsu Dragneel finds out he's E.N.D and Zeref sends him to assiah and he starts to become the demon that he wants natsu to be. But rin and yukio help him control it while he starts at true cross academey


**Hi my name is KawaiiDragon and this will be my first story and I can not do any good gramma or spelling. So I'm just warning you in adavance. This story will be about natsu going to Assiah and becoming? He was sent by zeref. (fairy tail x blue exorcist/Ao no exorcist). In fairy tail it set after the guild had just got back together and as their about to start to look for the guild master. Sorry if I just spoiled that for you. In blue exorcist it's set after the Rin and Yukio had their argument and both starting true cross.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or blue exorcist/ ao no exorcist.**

 **This is**

The Demon And The Salamander

In Fiore, Magnolia. The guild had just been reunited with one another. There were drinks being poured, Erza was just selected as the eight guild master. Natsu had been stuffing his face then had a weird feeling in his head. Suddenly Natsu had a pounding headache. He had began screaming in pain, as his surroundings had gone silent and everyone staring at the pinket as he'd scream. Lucy ran towards before Gray had stopped her as they noticed that zeref had arrived walking slowly towards Natsu.

"Isn't this a surprise", zeref said as he began to slowly smile towards the guild. No one knew what to do until zeref spoke again. "Thank you, thank you everyone for taking care of my little brother Natsu here for the last couple years. I've missed him for 400 years." "That's a lie how could you be Natsu brother?" Replied Erza as she trembled with fear from the amount of magic power bursing from zeref.

"Well that's simple, my name is Zeref Dragneel. If you must know why I'm here is because of my little brother and my greatest creation E.N.D!". Zeref said as had began to laugh. Everyone gasped and gray asked full of worry, "who is E.N.D?". With that comment everyone began to think that aswell. "Isn't that obvious by the name. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. My little brother Natsu." Zeref repiled

Natsu still in pain layed down screamming as zeref had gotten closer. Everyone gasped at the new fact. Erza had collasped to that. Everyone stood frozen even as they saw natsu in pain. "If you need any proof I can give you some." Zeref began to smurk as the book of E.N.D had just came out of now where. " Proof you want, proof you get." Zeref had through the book into the air and used his magic to put a whole in it. And in that moment Natsu had screamed louder than he did before. Everyone had began to cry as they just watched natsu in pain and with him being not fully aware that he was one of zeref demon. Erza had gotten up and tried to walked toward natsu and zeref. But was stopped by Gray, full of tears. Erza huggedgray and they both realised that they can't get to natsu. "what are you going to with natsu?" Explained Erza with a dedicated tone. "I'm gonna send him to a world were there are many demons, so his demonic powers will become strong enough to take this world and kill me." Zeref repliled as regaingning his laughter. Everyone stood still and silent once more.

Natsu was then lifted by zeref. This had caused natsu to faint from pain. At this time everyone was ready to kill until zeref said. "If you kill me, natsu dies with me. Ha even if he kills me he will still die. So just say your goodbyes now". This caused everyone to cry and collapse. "What world will you be sending our friend to?", Erza said hoping they would be able to reach it. Zeref had turned and said "it's called Assiah or known as Earth. It is a world full of humans that can see or can't see demons. And were demons are everywhere. But there are also people known as exorcist that befriend the demons or kill them. So I see as a perfect place for my little brother. The perfect place to let loose of E.N.D". Then after that they both had disappeared with a trail of black smoke. Lucy, Happy, Gray, Ezra, Wendy and Juvia ran towards the dust and all they saw was natsu blood behind.

In Assiah, true cross academy town. Black smoke had bursted in front of a old building. It had looked empty. Zeref had carried Natsu out of the smoke and placed him gentally on the concrete and whispered in the ear of the unconcious pinket. "I'm going leave your powers with you in this world, same as your demoic power aswell. However it will get stronger. To make it feel more like home I'm allowing you to have motion sickness still. So bye little brother for now". And zeref was gone. Natsu had been left in a unkown world without knowing anyone. He'd still been unconcious as people walked past him not seeing him. Then two brothers were on the way to the building with a small white dog with a pin and a scarf. One of the brothers saw the pinkets hair shine in the light thinking it's one of his classmates. So he had called his brother and the dog to come check it out with him. But he was wrong, it had been a injured guy with pink hair and fangs poking out his mouth. He looked around 16 to 17 years old, same age as the brothers.

Suddenly the dog turned into a middle aged man with purple and pink hair. "Take him into your dorm and check his wound. When he wakes up we'll ask what happened to him and who he is." The man said. The two brothers had nodded at each other and picked him and took him inside. The brother who had a large coat on had attened his wounds and as for the other brother, who was wearing a school uniform got some cleaner clothes and helped his brother change him leaving the Natsu scarf. (they don't know his name yet it's just easier to say). I had been two hours and they could here the pinket saying something. "Why me? Why am I a demon? I don't want to be. Dad save me please. Igneel." The he had began to cry in his sleep. The room went silent as they all looked at each other with surprise of what he said.

One of the brothers said, "Yukio could he be like me?", he said full of joy and curiosty. The brother replied with, "It could possible Rin. But what do you say Meohisto?" Yukio said staring at the man. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. Now won't we boys", he had replied. Ten minuets had passed, sweat began to pour from natsu, he had began to open his eyes and felt his scarf gone. He could see 3 men next to him talking about him. He went to turn his head and the boy in the school uniform had noticed he's awake and asked, "are you feeling okay? We found you outside of this dorm". He asked politly. Natsu didn't know how to reply. The the other two had noticed and sat in front of him. "Here let me help you up", said yukio. So he grabbed his back and helped him up. Natsu said "where am I? All I can rember is seeing the most powerfull person ever and being a huge amount of pain.", Natsu said this out of confussion. Rin replied, "Your at true cross academey town in our dorm. My name is Rin Okumara, this is my younger twin brother Yukio. And that man to my left is Meophisto, the princible of our school." He said quite nicely to the fragile sate of the pinket.

Yukio asked the pinket, " Whats your name and who is this most power full person you said?". Natsu had replied, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and that person seems to happen to be my older brother but I have no memory of him but we smell very similer and look a lot a like.". Natsu had began to cry from the pain of his headaches. " So you know my name is yukio right?", he asked with natsu nodding response. " Well while you were a sleep you said something about you being a demon, how and why is that?". Natsu looked surprised and began to scratch is scar on his neck. And responened. "Well you see I don't think I'm from this world. If not were I'm from I'm in a magic guild called fairy tail and I'm a dragon slayer but with the side affect of that I'm part dragon. I only know that from my adopted father who is a dargon, who has now died and I don't know my mother. Then about a couple hours ago I find out that I'm the most powerfull demon in my world then I black out.". After that comment they all looked at him in shock and finally Meophisto spoke to natsu. "It seems we have to simmilar cases. However natsu I think that your gonna have to learn with these to boys how to become a exorcist while we look for a way to get you home. And I'm going to have to send you to school so we can keep a eye on you so that we know what your like. And sorry for making you go through this trouble." Natsu replied, "I get it but I have never been to school, because I was tought by a dragon and my guild members.". Rin then said "It's fine we can help you but I reallt want to see your powers in action please?". Yukio and Meophisto seemed to be curious too. Natsu smiled and said "sure but were is my scarf and I don't think I should do it here. They all pointed to the desk whiched had his scarf sitting on top.

Natsu had gotten up and wrapped his scarf around his neck and followethem. They were in what looked liked a training area. "This is perfect", natsu grinned and yellow and orange flames covered him, Yukio, Rin and Meophisto stared full of curosity. Natsu put his hands around his mouth and began to breath in flames and shouted, " **FIRE DRAGON** ", more flames began to cover him and finished shouting. " **ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRR** ". The rooom around them began to shacke and your could hear a dragon roar coming from natsu and as he stopped he got a sudden sensation and he grew a small demon tail and dragon horns also his pointed. He had losted his balaence and fell to his knees. They stared at him and ran towards him and looked at the damage of what he caused. "now I know why his brother said the most powerful demon" tought meophisto as he ran with the brothers. When they got to him his dragon horns were gone. " That was awsome, and are you okay?" Asked Rin full of excitement. "I don't know because, I've never gained a tail or horns even having pointed ears before. Even after using that move." Natsu said out of confusion and fear. Yukio said "could this be to maybe your brother could control your demonic powers and now that you know you have then he released them?" He said with a curious tone.

To be continued.

 **Thankyou for reading I hoped you enjoyed. And this may sound weird at time but this is my first time but thanks again.**

 **Bye**


End file.
